Facing Their Pasts
by forsaken2003
Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.
1. Prologue

Title: Facing Their Pasts Prologue+1/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Prologue**

It had been three months since William moved to Sunnydale and into Xander's small apartment. At first it was a little awkward. They were both worried, afraid it wouldn't work out. They were tense around each other and they only really seemed to relax when Willow and Buffy were with them. It was the girls who finally told the guys to loosen up around each other and that everything would be fine. After that they stopped worrying that they might do something that the other might not like they actually started to really enjoy their time together.

William was used to having a roommate of sorts; he never had one that he cared for though. It took some time to get used to the fact that Xander was blind in one eye even though William had been aware of it for months. On more than one occasion he had approached from Xander's blind side, startling the poor boy.

Xander on the other had had never lived with anyone other than his parents. It took some time for him to adjust to the fact that he couldn't leave his wet towels or dirty underwear on the floor in the bathroom. Talk about embarrassing.

They divided the chores except they each had to do their own laundry. William offered to do the shopping; Xander was getting better being able to go out even if it was only for half an hour but he wasn't ready to be in such a crowded building and fighting over the last bag of mini marshmallows. William still stood by his story that an old lady he fought was superhuman. It was the only explanation for why she won and he ended up on the floor.

Xander told William everything about his past, even how his father had verbally and physically abused him. The only reason he made it through was Willow and then Buffy when she moved into town. Spike only talked about his mom and how she was an artist. She was a painter and sculptor. William spoke little of his father, only that he came from money and that he would throw money at both William's mother and him when he forgot art gallery openings or school plays.

Even though William didn't talk much about his father Xander knew he thought about him a lot and Xander decided that if William wouldn't make the first move he would do it for him. After all that was what boyfriends were for, right? So here he was begging Willow to find William's father. It wouldn't be that hard considering, his name had been written on William's criminal record. Elliot Pratt.

Finally after a month of hounding Xander finally broke Willow and she tracked Elliot down. Then all Xander had to do was wait for William to be asleep. Then Xander snuck out of bed at three in the morning because of the time difference to make the call. He decided a few minutes wouldn't make a difference and that he wanted to do this before he chicken out. Xander wanted to do this before he chickened out.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Elliot Pratt."

"Hi… Mr. Pratt. You don't know me but I'm a friend of William's. Alexander Harris," Xander said, not sure how to start the conversation.

It was silent for a minute before Xander heard a sigh. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing, he's not in any trouble I mean," Xander reassured the older man.

"I do not understand why you are calling me then," Mr. Pratt said. He hadn't talked to his son in ten years. "Does he want money?"

Xander was shocked that, was the first thing he would ask. "No, he has a job. Well a part time job at a local mechanic's. He is also going to the university; he is taking a literature course."

"I am still wondering why you are calling me," Mr. Pratt said. "I am a busy man."

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I'm calling because I know Will misses you. He would never admit it but I know," Xander confessed for William. "I was wondering… his birthday is coming up next week and I thought maybe you could come for a visit?"

It was silent once again and Xander could hear pages being turned. "It appears that I could take some time off next week. Are you in Los Angeles?"

"No, Sunnydale California, it's only a few hours from LA." Xander explained. He also gave Mr. Pratt the address.

"I will get my pilot to find this Sunnydale," Mr. Pratt said with some distaste. "I'll be there next Wednesday."

Xander let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir." They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

William was about to get a surprise of a life-time.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Facing Their Pasts Prologue+1/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part One**

A week later found Xander, Buffy and Willow decorating the small apartment while William was in class. It was nothing fancy, a few streamers and balloons. There were some gifts, with Xander's on its way… he hoped. He hadn't heard from Elliot and had his fingers crossed that he was still coming.

Soon the front door opened and William walked in startled by the sight before him.

"Surprise!" they all yelled at the stunned blond.

"Wow…" William said, stepping further into the apartment. "This is amazing," he declared with a smile. "Thank you."

Xander came over to William, pulling him close and into a heated kiss.

"Damn… did it just get hotter in here?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. "Present time!" Buffy declared, making the couple separate.

"I was giving him a present," Xander said with a mock glare.

Willow grinned. "And you can finish that when we are not here and out of hearing range."

"Yeah, so five blocks," Buffy added making both William and Xander blush.

William cleared his throat. "So... presents?"

The girls let them off the hook and William sat on the chair with Xander on the arm. Willow handed over her gift and watched as William tore into it. It was a state of the art laptop. "I downloaded everything you need," Willow reassured him. "I know that it's not always comfortable doing your papers and other things on a desktop. I also know that Xander isn't the quietest person no matter how hard he tries."

Xander pouted and William patted his knee but didn't say anything to contradict Willow's statement. "Thank you, Willow. This is great," William said and stood up to hug Willow.

"Me next!" Buffy declared, and thrust a blue-wrapped box into William's waiting hands.

William unwrapped the gift and discovered an Apple iPod touch. He was absolutely speechless; he had wanted one for months ever since he saw Buffy's. "This is amazing. Thank you."

Buffy grinned and stuck her tongue out at Willow. "He likes mine better." Willow just rolled her eyes without commenting.

"One part of my present is kind of personal…" Xander said blushing. He and William hadn't had sex yet; they were waiting for the right moment and Xander decided that William's birthday was the perfect moment.

"There are multiple parts?" William asked excitedly. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since before his mother died.

Before Xander could answer there was a knock on their door. "You should answer that."

With a curious look to his friends, hoping for some clue, William walked to the door. Xander grabbed hold of Willow's hand and held his breath.

"Dad?" William's voice drifted into the livingroom.

"William." Elliot nodded his head in greeting. "It's been a long time." William looked a lot like his father; they had the same bone structure and blue eyes. Elliot was taller and his hair was brown with tints of grey on the sides.

"What are you doing here?" William asked. he was unsure how to react to his father being on his doorstep.

Xander walked up behind William and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you invite him in?"

William shook himself out of his stupor. "Dad, come in."

"Thank you." Elliot stepped through the door and looked around the tiny apartment. "How… quaint."

"It's small but it works for us," William said, feeling the need to defend his home. "Um… this is Xander."

Xander extended his hand and Elliot accepted it. "Thank you so much for coming."

"You did this, Xander?" William asked, unsure of if he was thankful or upset about this decision being made without him.

"I think we should be going," Willow said. Both she and Buffy gave the boys pecks on the cheeks and gave a nod to Elliot before sneaking out the door.

All three men stood uncomfortably. "Mr. Pratt, would you like to sit down? I can put a pot of coffee on or maybe tea?"

"No, thank you. I should get to my hotel and settled in." Elliot explained.

"Oh…" Xander said disappointedly. "I actually thought you could stay in William's room and he could bunk with me."

William blushed at the look Elliot gave him, as his father finally understood the exact relationship between them. "No, thank you. I think I would be more comfortable in a hotel."

"How long are you here for, Dad?" William asked. He was going to have a long discussion with Xander.

"A few days." Elliot looked at Xander before looking back at William. "Perhaps we could have supper tomorrow?"

William nodded and Xander replied. "That would be great!"

"I actually meant William and myself," Elliot clarified, ignoring Xander's disappointed look.

"Fine, what hotel are you staying at?" William asked, also ignoring the look from Xander wanting him to insist that he come along.

Elliot wrinkled up his nose, "The Best Western. This town doesn't have a Ritz!"

"It's Sunnydale, dad," William said frustrated.

"Of course. So I will pick you up at say seven?" Elliot asked.

William nodded; he knew there was no way out of this. "Sure."

"Wonderful," Elliot said. "I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Alexander."

William closed the door when Elliot was half-way down the hall. He rested his head against the door.

"So… that was your dad," Xander said stupidly. "He um… seems nice."

"Why?" William asked as he turned to face Xander. "Why would you purposely go behind my back and get in contact with my father?"

"You said that you wanted to talk to him," Xander defended himself. "I just thought I'd… move things along for you."

William shook his head. "Did I push you when you were terrified to go out to dinner with Willow when she got a promotion a month after I moved here?"

"No," Xander said meekly. He remembered that night. He ended up in the bathroom half the night.

"Or how about the night Buffy's new boyfriend asked us to go for a couples picnic?" William asked.

Xander shook his head. The thought of going to a park where there would be lots of kids who would stare and him with their parents scolding as they too stared sent shivers down his back. "I'm sorry, Will. I just wanted to help."

"Did you even think that maybe I didn't want to see him? This isn't any of your business. You should have stayed out of it!" William snarled and stormed past Xander to his room.

"Wait… I thought you were going to sleep in my room," Xander said, though he already knew that plan was shot to hell.

William stopped, not bothering to face Xander. "I really don't want to look at you right now." He walked into his room closing the door behind him. A soft click echoed in Xander's ears as he realized William locked himself away and Xander out.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Facing Their Pasts 2/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Two**

The next morning found Xander in the kitchen making a large breakfast. He had ruined William's birthday and he was determined to fix it. The only problem was he didn't know how and he didn't think breakfast would do the trick.

William walked out of his room, fully dressed. Xander knew that meant he was still pissed because William took every opportunity to walk around without a shirt on. "Good morning," William said and grabbed a cup of coffee.

No pet or luv was added, and without a good morning kiss Xander was definitely in the dog house. "Morning, I made breakfast," Xander said as he dished scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast onto a plate for William.

"I'm not hungry." William stated. "I'm going to go to the library and work on my paper."

"What about your new laptop that Willow got you?" Xander asked. William never went to the library except to get books for research. "Don't you have class today?"

"I don't have classes on Thursdays," William reminded Xander. After finishing his coffee he set it in the sink and ran water in it. "And I'll take it with me."

Xander stepped closer to him. "Please… please don't be mad at me," Xander whispered.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed," William confessed. It didn't make Xander feel any better; if anything it made him feel worse. "I have to go and get some of my paper done before dinner tonight."

Xander sighed; he wouldn't push William. He knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. "Yeah I have a new page to work on. You know that new pizza place, Mel's Pizzeria."

William grunted with some interest. "They have good wings." He wandered around the living room collecting his wallet, jacket and laptop. "I'll be back around five." William made his way to the door.

"Okay, have a good-" Xander started to say but was cut off by the door closing. "-day." With a sigh Xander went back into the kitchen and dumped the food into the trash can. His appetite was gone.

Three hours later and William found himself staring at half page of his report. On a normal day he would have been cruising through the subject of William Shakespeare. But today his mind was on his father and the betrayal by his boyfriend.

"Hi, mind if I sit?" William's head shot up and saw Willow standing beside the table.

William nodded and closed his laptop. There was no way he would be able to write anymore anyway.

"How are you doing?" Willow asked as she made herself as comfortable as possible in the plastic chair.

"You helped him didn't you?" William asked, not really accusing her.

Willow looked guilty. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Will. I held out as long as I could but you know Xander. When he has his mind set on something…"

"I know, it's one of the things I love about him." William sighed and leaned back. "But that being said it doesn't make me any less upset about the whole situation."

"He just wanted to help," Willow said and leaned across the table squeezing William's hand. "He just wants you to be happy."

William took hold of Willow's hand. "He just doesn't understand my relationship with my dad."

"Maybe you should tell him," Willow suggested.

"If I do that I'll have to explain my past. I don't want him to know that," William said. He knew if Xander found out about his past he would probably kick him to the curb. "I'm going to go. I can't concentrate."

Willow smiled and watched as he packed up his things. "I'll talk to you later." She was glad that it wasn't her dealing with the problem but she knew in the end they would work it out.

Seven o'clock came fast and Xander sat on the couch watching a rerun of _Family Guy_ but not really paying attention to it. His mind was on William. When he had come home earlier he greeted Xander with a hello and retired to his room without a word. Xander was really starting to regret this whole thing. He never should have contacted Elliot; he should have just waited until William was actually ready.

There was a knock on the door and Xander called out to tell William he would get it. Before opening the door he straightened his shirt trying to look somewhat presentable. He hoped for an invitation to join them. "Mr. Pratt, it's good to see you again."

"Yes, thank you Alexander," Elliot greeted and stepped into the apartment. "Is William ready?"

"I'm sure he'll be ready in a minute," Xander reassured him.

Elliot tutted. "Some things never change."

"What never changes?" William asked, as he slid his jacket over his slender shoulders.

"Your tardiness," Elliot explained and he looked down at his watch, not seeing the cloudy expression on William's face. "I suppose we should be going."

"Oh yeah, you guys should go and bond. I have a busy night ahead of me anyways," Xander said trying to not like a complete loser. It didn't work.

Elliot looked interested, "Really? What do you have planned?"

Xander panicked before he answered. "Oh… well… I've been meaning to catch up on _South Park_."

William buried his head in his hands. "We should get going. I'll see you later, Xander."

"Yeah… have a good time." Xander exhaled and went to the couch. He really did need to catch up on South Park. He felt pathetic.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Facing Their Pasts 3/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Three**

William and Elliot went to a local bistro, much to Elliot's distaste. William merely shrugged and said he liked the onion blossoms. They ordered their drinks and food; after the waitress left they sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you come here, Dad?" William asked. He had been trying to figure it out, but no answers came.

"You've been out of jail for a while. It seems like you've finally put your head on straight." Elliot commented. "Too bad you couldn't have done that at home."

William ducked his head. "It was a hard time, with Mum being sick."

"Please, William," Elliot dismissed his excuses. "It was long before your mother got ill. The staying out all night and the revolving door to your bedroom." He ticked off points on his slender fingers. "The drinking started after your mother passed."

"I'm surprised you even noticed," William snarled. If his father wanted a fight then he would have one. "You never gave a bloody damn about me. You didn't even care about mum!"

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "I loved your mother!"

"Yeah, that's why you weren't even with us when she died, right? You couldn't even spend her last day on earth with us," William accused.

"You don't understand," Elliot said with a sigh. "I was married to your mother for twenty years. We were together for two years before that. I spent half of my life in love with one woman. Do you know how hard it was to see her like that? Every day she was getting weaker and so was I. I couldn't watch her die, William. Hate me if you must but don't ever say I didn't love her… that I don't love you. I may not have always showed it but I do." His voice cracked.

William stared at his father. Never had he seen his father get so choked up, not even when his mother died. He realized that back then his father was trying to hold it together… for him. And he screwed it all up and lost ten years with the only family he had left.

"I am such a fuck-up," William confessed, his voice cracking as well.

Elliot got off of his chair and moved over to William, pulling him in a hug. "You're not a fuck-up, William. You were just lost."

It was after midnight when William finally returned home. He'd never before had spent so much time talking with his father without a screaming match. When he walked into the living room the television station was off the air; a low buzzing hummed from the set. Then a loud snort came, revealing that Xander had fallen asleep on the couch. Several more snorts came that made William smile. He picked up the control that had fallen on the floor and turned the TV off.

Xander jerked awake. "Will?" he asked groggily. Xander removed his eye patch. The skin under the band itched.

"Yeah, Xan." William settled beside Xander and ran a hand through the tousled hair. He also rubbed the side of Xander's face knowing that when Xander fell asleep with the patch on it gave him a slight headache. "Did you catch up on South Park?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… your dad thinks I'm a total loser." Xander leaned back miserably.

William kissed Xander for the first time since Xander had upset him. "No he doesn't. He knows what you did for me."

Xander kissed him back. "Does he know about…?" He pointed to his sunken-in eye. It had taken William over a month to convince Xander to let him see it. William reassured him that it wasn't going to make him run away from this relationship. It wasn't actually that bad, minimal scarring. It wasn't as bad as Xander made it out to be.

"I told him," William confirmed. "He wondered what happened. Do you mind that I told him?"

"No, better you than me," Xander confessed. He didn't like too many people to know but Elliot was kind of like family now.

"Let's head to bed." William stood and made his way to Xander's room.

Xander stared after him before calling out. "Where are you going?"

William turned around, his head tilted. "You don't want me to sleep in your bed?"

"No… I mean yes. What I mean is you want to?" Xander babbled.

"Well, you still owe me the second part of my birthday gift." William said, staring at Xander and waited for Xander to join him.

Xander looked absolutely confused. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Not mad, disappointed," William clarified. "And I was, until I talked to my dad. Things aren't perfect but… it's better than it has been. Now do you want to talk about my dad or do you want to…" he bobbed his head towards the bedroom.

"Right. You can tell me about dinner tomorrow," Xander replied and joined William.

"We will also be talking about not going behind each other's backs and making decisions without the other one knowing about it," William said and wrapped his arms around Xander. "Even if we think it's for the greater good."

Xander ducked his head. "I really am sorry. It's just I love you and I wanted to help."

"I know, pet. I love you too, but no more of this. It'll only piss me off," William declared. "And the last thing I want is to fight with you. I've spent too many years being angry."

"I promise, Will," Xander swore. "If I have any concerns about you I'll talk to you about them."

William decided that was good enough and that if it needed to be discussed anymore it could wait until tomorrow. They both tumbled into Xander's room; a heavy boot slammed the door shut.

The boys ended up getting up early the next morning. William had classes and needed to finish up his paper and Xander needed to finish the website for Mel's Pizzeria. While William was in the shower Xander whipped them up some scrambled eggs and toast. The butter was melted and soaked into toast by the time William joined him in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Xander and nuzzled his throat. "Morning, pet."

"Morning," Xander said and kissed William. "Last night was good."

"Last night was better than good," William stated, looking at Xander. "Best sex I've had."

Xander beamed at that. "Me too!" He pulled away so they could sit down and eat. "Are we going to be seeing your dad today?" Xander asked. He doused his eggs with ketchup.

"Not sure." William heaped spoonful of eggs onto a piece of toast. "He was talking about some conference call." He shoved the toast into his mouth and washed it down with some orange juice.

It amazed Xander at how much food William could pack away. He still owed Xander a rematch on a hotdog eating contest. "Maybe he could come over for dinner this weekend?"

William shrugged. "I'll ask him. I don't see why not." He looked at the clock and saw that he was running late. Using his toast he soaked up the rest of his eggs before shoving the food into his mouth and making his way to the bathroom.

Xander grumbled a little as he took the dishes and put them in the sink to soak. He'd do them later. "If you could phone him after classes to ask then I could make up a list of groceries that need to be picked up. I was thinking maybe a beef roast."

"I promise I'll phone him," William stated and planted a minty kiss on Xander's lips. "I'm late. I'll talk to you later, luv." With one more lingering kiss William left.

With a sigh Xander decided to work more on the site. He really needed to get it done.

Sometime around noon there was a knock on the door. Xander never had visitors this time of day. Willow or Buffy would occasionally stop by but they never bothered to knock. Either way Xander was thankful for the distraction. He opened the door and was shocked to see Elliot standing on the other side.

"Hello, Alexander," Elliot greeted.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Facing Their Pasts 4/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Four**

"Mr. Pratt," Xander said dumbly. "Will told me you were in a conference call today."

"I was, but I needed to talk to you," Mr. Pratt explained. "Could I come in?"

Xander shook his head, trying to get out of his stupor. "Of course, I'm sorry. I'm just shocked to see you."

"Thank you." Mr. Pratt walked in and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table. He spotted Xander's laptop and raised his eyebrow at the dancing tomato, block of cheese and sausage on the website.

"I'm working on a webpage for a pizza place," Xander explained as he logged out. "I'm glad you're here. William was going to phone you after his classes. We were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow."

Elliot's gaze remained on the laptop for a little longer before turning his attention to Xander. "Certainly. It will give me a chance to talk to William before I leave on Sunday."

"I thought you would be staying a few more days," Xander said, his brow crinkled.

"That was my plan but I am needed back," Elliot explained. "That is why I am here actually. I wanted to speak to you before talking to William.

"Sure, what's up?" Xander asked before cringing. The last thing he wanted was to sound like an idiot. He got the feeling Elliot didn't like him very much.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at Xander but didn't comment. "William told me how helpful you have been. Keeping him sane was the way he worded it, while he was in jail."

"He's helped me a lot as well. I'm so lucky to have met him. He really has been doing well here too." Xander gushed over how proud he was of William. "He is at the top of his class right now!"

"Yes, he told me all that last night," Elliot stated. "I just wanted to thank you for all of your help but I am thinking William needs a change."

Xander nodded in agreement. "He has been talking about trying out for a local play. It's not Shakespeare or anything but William loves to be the center of attention even though he denies it. You should see him with Buffy. They both love being the center of attention and they bicker trying to outdo each other."

"That sounds… interesting. I was actually talking of something a little bigger," Elliot said. "Alexander, I want William to move back home."

"Home? But he is home," Xander whispered, his heart in his throat.

Elliot shook his head. "This is a place to stay but his home in back in England. With me."

"I don't understand," Xander confessed. "He is happy here. With me."

"Has he told you about his past, Alexander?" Elliot asked, leaning in closer.

Xander nodded eagerly again wanting Elliot to understand. "He told me after his mother died that he got a little lost. He hung out with a really bad crowd and that was how he ended up stealing cars and doing jail time."

Elliot shook his head. "He didn't tell you anything of before his mother died?"

"No." Xander frowned afraid of what William had kept from him. Obviously it wasn't that bad though or William would have told him. They promised no more secrets, after they found out about each other's pasts.

Elliot told Xander about the drinking, the partying and even the countless number of partners William had years ago. He saw the devastated look on Xander's face. "I'm not telling you this to be cruel. William is very impressionable."

"I'd never encourage any of that! William has been completely faithful to me," Xander defended William. Even though he was hurt that William didn't tell him about all the partners he had before they met didn't mean that he would cheat on Xander. William did it to protect him.

"I am sure you are a good man, Alexander. Lord knows you have been through much. I just feel that William would be better with me. He would be taken care of and eventually find someone more… suitable for him," Elliot explained. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Xander but Xander didn't know what was best.

"More suitable?" Xander didn't understand. Who was more suitable for William than him?

Elliot cleared his throat. "William isn't getting any younger and I would like to have grandchildren."

It all fell into place for Xander, He jumped from his chair knocking it to the floor. "This doesn't have anything to do with William. It's all about you! Will has no interest in being with a woman or anyone else for that matter!" His gaze hardened. "I think you should leave. I have to finish up my work and start supper."

"Of course. I am sorry, Alexander. This has nothing to do with you. It is just what I feel is better for my family." Elliot left without another word from Xander.

When Xander was alone he crashed onto the vacant chair. Was Elliot right? Could William do better?

Willow and Buffy decided to take William out for a belated birthday latte. "So how are things with you and your dad?" Willow asked as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Are things better?"

"Better," William confessed. "I learned a lot about him that I didn't know before. Maybe I was just too blind to see it."

"Well you were a kid. Kids don't always see their parents as, well, people." Buffy stated. "I know me and my parents fought a lot when I was a teen. About my boyfriends and grades."

William nodded and took a bite of his scone. "I didn't tell Xander but my dad doesn't think highly of Xander."

Willow looked shocked at that. "But… parents love him! He was the only boy Buffy or my parents would let sleep over!"

"That's just because he was gay and they didn't know he joked about naked pillow fights," Buffy pointed out.

William had to snicker at that. Truthfully he was shocked Xander had never talked them into it, he could be very persuasive. "My dad never really accepted my sexuality."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at that. "He should be thankful you found someone you love and someone that makes you smile like an idiot after great sex!"

"W-what?" William sputtered making the girls laugh. "You know?"

"Please, you haven't stopped smiling since we picked you up from school, Buffy stated. "I bet Xander has the same look."

William ducked his head. "It was pretty good."

"Liar!" Willow said, loudly startling other patrons. "It was amazing."

"Bloody hell. Yes it was amazing and that's all I have to say about the subject," William declared even though there was a smile still on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Facing Their Pasts 5/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Five**

When William came home the smell of pork chops sizzled from the pan. "Xander?"

"In here," Xander called, waving his hand so William could see him. "Supper's almost done."

"Great." William took a deep breath, smelling potatoes in the oven most likely covered in gooey cheese. He walked into the kitchen and gave Xander a peck on the cheek. Instantly he knew something was off. "What's wrong? Is your eye bothering you?"

Xander snorted. "I don't have an eye."

"Don't be a smart ass with me," William said as he brought his hand up to rub the side of Xander's face only for him to flinch away. "What's wrong?"

"I had a visitor today," Xander replied as he flipped the chops. "Your dad."

William looked shocked; he was waiting for Xander to say Girl Scouts or maybe someone spreading the 'good word.' "He knew I was in class."

"Yeah I think that's why he came over," Xander replied. "He… decided that I needed to know something about you. When you were younger."

"He told you…" William couldn't finish the sentence. He never thought his father would do that to him. "Everything?"

Xander nodded. "I figure he did it so I'd break up with you."

William pulled Xander away from the stove not caring if dinner burnt. "I was a stupid kid. I was a spoiled brat who thought I could do whatever the hell I wanted."

"I get that. I just can't help but wonder." Xander looked down at William. "Were you safe?"

"Safe? Are you bloody kidding me?" William was wide eyed, shocked that Xander would even ask. "Of course I was safe!"

"I had to ask, I needed to know. Considering we're having sex now," Xander explained. He knew William was safe, even though he was a crazy kid he wasn't stupid.

With disgust William moved away. "You thought I would actually put you in danger?"

"No, I just needed you to tell me," Xander said. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"Why would my father want you to break up with me?" William asked curiously. "What else did he say to you?"

Xander sighed and turned away. "He wants you to go back to England with him. He doesn't think you being here is good for you."

"He didn't happen to mention that he wanted me to have kids by any chance did he?" William asked, already knowing the answer.

"How'd you know?" Xander requested. He sat down, suddenly tired. He didn't want to lose William.

"I've been hearing that rot since I started fucking blokes." William shot Xander an apologetic look. "He shouldn't have come here to talk to you."

Xander looked fearful. "You're not going to leave, are you? I know the apartment is small and can get a little crowded and even though I am getting out more it's probably not as much as you want. I'll start going out more though. I promise!"

"Don't be an idiot." William moved to stand in front of Xander looking down at him. "Believe it or not I'm happy here. With you."

"What about your dad?" Xander asked. He had his neck craned to look up at William. "You just got talking to him after all these years."

William crouched so Xander didn't have to stare up at him. "He means well. I wish I knew that before now, but I was blind. He wants what's best for him but he also wants me to be happy. We'll just have to show him I'm happy." William smiled at Xander. "And if he still doesn't approve then that's his problem, he'll have to deal with it if he wants to be in my life again."

"I want him to like me," Xander said pathetically. He shook himself and stood, turning the stove and oven off. "Dinner's done."

William stood as well and grabbed the plates and utensils. "Everything will be fine, pet. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Xander gave a little smile but didn't comment. Dinner tomorrow wasn't going to go as well as Xander thought when he planned it.

The next morning while William was being up the groceries for supper with his father, Xander phoned Willow and Buffy in a panic, claiming William was going to leave him. They were at his place in ten minutes.

"What do you mean he's leaving you?" Buffy demanded to know. She was ready to kick William's ass. She'd told him what would happen if he hurt Xander.

"Buffy, calm down," Willow ordered as she sat beside Xander. "Honey, William isn't going to leave you."

Xander, who was still having a panic attack, was now taking deep breaths. "He told me he wasn't but what if his father demands that he go back with him?"

Buffy snorted at that. "You are officially being an idiot. William might want a relationship with his father but it doesn't mean he is going to give up his life."

Just then William walked in, his hands full of groceries. "Oi, Xan get your sexy arse off the couch and help me." A few bags were taken from his grasp and he was surprised, it wasn't Xander but Willow. "Erm… what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Willow pouted and batted her eyelashes at William.

William frowned and looked past Willow to see Xander sitting miserably on the couch, Buffy right beside him. "Bloody hell. You told them!"

"They are my best friends!" Xander defended himself and looked even more unhappy if that was possible.

William thrust the remaining bags into Buffy's hands, ignoring her protest. "Xan, why don't you ever listen, you stubborn git."

"I listen. I just… have problems accepting." Xander replied realizing just how stupid he sounded.

"You have problems accepting that I'm staying?" William asked as his scarred eyebrow went up.

Xander shrugged, "I don't want your dad to hate me… even more."

"I told you last night, luv. It doesn't matter what he thinks of you. You're mine and that's all that matters, yeah?" William said wanting to cuff Xander in the head. He loved his boy but he was a dense one.

"You have to be patient with him, Will," Willow interrupted. "He is sexy but he is slow."

Xander glared at his oldest friend before pouting.

"I hate to agree with her but she's right," William confirmed and Buffy nodded in the background. "Now tell the girls you'll talk to them later. We have dinner to make."

"I'll talk to you later," Xander said with a grin. He watched as his friends left and looked to see William glowering at him. "What?"

Without a word William pulled Xander into a kiss. It wasn't one of their usual soft, gentle kisses. Instead it was almost hard, their teeth clanking together. When William finally pulled away his eyes were still narrowed. "From now on if you are having doubts or fears or any other bloody feeling you tell me. Don't go trying to hide it from me because I'll find out. Got it?"

Not being able to form any actual words Xander just nodded.

"Good." William was pleased with the response. "Now get your arse in gear. Dad will be here around four."

Xander gave a nervous grin and went to work.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Facing Their Pasts 6/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Six**

By the time four o'clock rolled around William was exhausted. He helped Xander cook dinner and make sure every surface of the apartment was clean, and he talked Xander off the edge at least three more times, promising he wasn't going anywhere and that if Xander didn't get that nonsense out of his head he was going to lock him in his bedroom for the rest of the day without any dinner. Xander pouted and complained about being treated like a child but did stop worrying. At least out loud.

"Damn, we didn't pick up any wine. Does your dad drink wine?" Xander asked. "Maybe I should run to the liquor store?"

"We don't need wine, pet," William stated but smiled at the fact Xander was willing to go out on a Saturday to a liquor store, where it would most likely be crowded with the weekend rush. "But thank you." He pulled Xander into his embrace and kissed him. The only reason they broke apart was there was a knock on the door. "Show time."

William made his way to the door a smile plastered on his face. It wasn't necessarily a façade, he was happy to have his father visiting. He just didn't want it to be the last time he saw or spoke to him.

"Hey, Dad," William welcomed his father. He was shocked when Elliot wrapped his arms around William, pulling him into a hug.

"Hello, William," Elliot said as he pulled away. He saw Xander standing awkwardly near the kitchen door-way. "Hello, Alexander."

Xander gave a timid smile. "Hello, Mr. Pratt. I'm glad you could make it for dinner."

William took his father's coat. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes. Xander's made a roast with potatoes and carrots and garlic bread."

"That sounds wonderful," Elliot responded, followed William into the kitchen, and sat at the small dining room table. For several minutes there was an uncomfortable silence. "I suppose Xander told you I came for a visit yesterday."

"Yeah, he mentioned it," William answered while he gave Xander a supportive smile. "I don't really appreciate you going behind my back."

Elliot had the grace to look guilty. "I'm sorry, William. I just wanted Xander to understand what I think is best. I thought it would be better to not wait until today and make him feel… ambushed."

William couldn't help the snort that escaped. "Well you failed at that. You had him absolutely terrified!" he exclaimed as he sat down. "Especially since you decided not to mention your 'plans' to me."

Xander kept his mouth shut as he pulled the food from the oven and began to cut the roast. He knew William and Elliot needed to talk and he needed to let that happen without him intervening.

"I do apologize for that. I should have talked to you first. I was just hoping Xander would see that you coming home would be best for you," Elliot explained. He didn't notice Xander's grip on the knife tighten until his knuckles turned white.

"Dad, I am home. My life is with Xander. Nothing is going to change that," William told his father. "I know it disappoints you that I'm not the son you wanted. I've made a lot of mistakes that I have to live with, and I can. Xander accepts me for who I was and who I am."

Elliot sighed. "I understand that is how you feel now. But what about a year from now? Do you honestly see yourself still living in this apartment? Still working as a mechanic?"

"No, I don't. I hope that one day when we can afford it that we'll move into a bigger place maybe even buy our own house," William said, shocking Xander. He had never thought of leaving his apartment, it had been his home and sanctuary for so many years. It surprised him that the thought of moving didn't terrify him as much as he thought it would. "And as for my job I am hoping to one day be a teacher. But for now working as a mechanic helps bring in some income. It's good enough for me."

Xander stood behind William, his hands on his shoulder giving him the support he needed. "I love your son, Mr. Pratt. I just want him to be happy. I promise to take care of him."

Elliot looked between them, for the first time really looking at them together instead of individually. He had to admit they both looked… happy. As much as he wanted his son to come back with him he knew it would never happen. "You'll visit though?"

"We will," William said smiling at his father. Elliot might not agree with his life-style but he was trying to be supportive of it. That was all William could ask for. "Xander's never been outside the States before. He needs some culture in his life."

"I'd love to come visit," Xander replied as well, sharing a real smile with Elliot since he first came to their home. "I'd like to see where Will grew up."

When Elliot smiled it seem genuine. "I'm sure William and I could show you all his as he would say 'hang outs.'"

William and Xander both grinned.

That night William and Xander lay next to each other. "Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Xander commented.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." William said and turned to look at Xander. "Nothing is gonna drive me away from you. Not even you and your bloody insecurities."

Xander blushed but it was too dark for William to notice. "I know, I know I've been an idiot. But insecure Xander is no more!"

William chuckled, Xander was an idiot but he was his idiot. "I love you, pet." He moved closer to Xander so his side was plastered to Xander's.

"Love you too, Will." Xander kissed William's head. The moon shone through the windows and Xander saw that he'd have to let William know that it was time for another bleach job. He hoped this time he wouldn't have to be the one to do it.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Facing Their Pasts 7/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Seven **

It had been two weeks since Elliot left. He promised to call William, wanting to stay in touch as much as possible and saying he couldn't wait to have them come visit him. Things were quiet and basically back to how things were before Elliot came to visit with some minor changes. William officially moved into Xander's room and Xander started going out more.

It was a complete shock to William when Xander asked him if he wanted to go to the park. It was a sunny day and no doubt that there would be a lot of kids there. Xander simply shrugged and pulled out a new pair of sun glasses that cover the patch and pulled a baseball cap over his head that covered the band. It turned out to be a great day apart from William getting a small sun-burn.

Later they cuddled up the couch to watch _Wild Things. _It shocked them both when there was an actual plot to the movie and that is wasn't just about sex. The phone rang and they both groaned and played rock, paper, scissors to see who had to get up and get it. Xander lost. With a put upon sigh he heaved himself of the couch; William slapped him on his ass with a grin on his face while Xander walked past him. Xander always picked rock.

"Hello?" Xander said when he answered the phone after the fourth ring.

"Hello, is Alexander Harris there?" said a man's voice came from the other end.

Xander rolled his eyes; the only people that call him by his full name were Mr. Pratt and telemarketers. "Listen, I'm not interested in whatever you're selling and if this is the cable company I already sent the cheque in."

"I'm not selling anything. I don't know if you remember me. It's been a long time, five years actually," the man said. "My name is Bob Martin."

"What the hell do you want?"

Xander demanded, his voice grew loud and angry. His body tensed up.

William's attention was instantly taken away from the movie. He pushed himself off the couch and was behind Xander his hands on his shoulders.

"I know you're mad and you have every right to be," Bob said. He became silent trying to figure out just what to say. "I just wanted to apologize."

"You want to apologize?" Xander said mockingly. "You drove drunk and could have killed someone! Your ruined my life for five years. Cram your apology up your ass and go to hell." He pressed the off button and flung the phone across the room. It shattered into pieces and left a dent in the wall.

William wrapped his arms around Xander. "Are you all right?"

"What fucking right does he have to call me?" Xander spat the words out.

"He doesn't," William murmured. "Come on, luv." He coaxed Xander back to the couch. He wrapped a blanket around the two of them. Xander was shaking.

Xander buried himself against William. "Five years and he just expected me to forgive him?"

"It's not uncommon for people to track down their victims to apologize," William told Xander.

"So you're taking his side?" Xander asked, pushing himself away from William with a glare.

William's eyes widened. "No, I'm just saying."

"Well don't say it!" Xander all but growled at William.

"Xan…" William tried to back track as he tried to figure out how he became the bad guy.

Xander jumped from the couch. "I'm going to bed." He left slamming the door so hard that the pictures on the wall shook.

William banged his head on back of the couch.

It wasn't until late when William dragged himself to bed. He was surprised to find Xander still awake. Xander had wrapped himself around William's pillow. Quickly stripping his shirt and jeans off, William climbed in behind Xander. "Are you still mad at me?" William asked.

"No, I wasn't mad at you. I'm sorry," Xander replied quietly. "None of this is your fault." He turned around and pulled William to him and rested his head on William's shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Was never mad at you, Xan," William assured him. "I know this is tough on you, it's understandable."

Xander groaned. "What if he contacts me again?"

"Maybe you should hear him out?" William raised his hand stopping Xander from protesting. "It has nothing to do with making him feel better, but maybe it will give you some closure."

"I'll think about. But I'm not going to try and track him down," Xander declared taking a deep breath.

William nodded, accepting his answer. He wouldn't normally recommend Xander talk to the man that had taken five years of his life away but William honestly believed it could be good for Xander. He just hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Facing Their Pasts 8/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Eight**

The following Friday found William out at the local pub while Xander stayed in with Buffy and Willow watching girly movies and eating pizza, courtesy of Mel's Pizzeria. William didn't mind not being invited to stay, he and Xander didn't need to spend all their time together and he had his own friends from college. It worked out well for them. Now only if his attention was at the pub instead of on Xander.

"What's wrong, Will?" Oz, who was in William's literature class, asked as he took a bite out of a chicken wing.

"It's Xander," William replied before taking a sip of his beer.

Charles Gunn was the owner of the mechanic's shop where William worked. When he had first hired William. William had come straight out and told him about his past but said that it was his past and all he wanted was a chance to prove himself. After having him on probation Charles knew he could trust him. Whenever someone paid in cash William would call Charles over to watch the transaction. It hadn't even been his idea but William's. "He doesn't have you whipped does he?" Charles joked, he always gave William a hard time but it was always in good fun.

William leaned in, "You guys know about the accident Xander was in, right?" They nodded realizing that it was serious. "The guy that caused it phoned him last week. He wanted to apologize."

Charles let out a low whistle. "How'd he handle it?"

"Basically like anyone would," William said.

"He got pissed, huh?" Oz said. He couldn't blame him. Xander was a good guy, shy but that was understandable.

William nodded. "He broke the bloody phone."

"Damn," Charles said. "Is he doing any better?"

"If the guy tries to contact him again he said that he'd think about hearing him out. That's a start right?" William asked, looking for some encouragement from his friends.

"It is," Oz answered. "It might be just what Xander needs."

William's eyes got big. "That's exactly what I told him!" he exclaimed. "He got pissed at that. When he finally calmed down he agreed."

Charles patted William on the shoulder. "He'll figure it out, Will. All you can do is be there for him when he makes the decision."

"I know. I just hope it doesn't make him regress. He's worked so hard to get where he is right now." William sighed. "Xander worked up all his nerves to go out to the park with me. Damn proud of him. If this guy messes it up I'll kick his arse myself!"

"Just don't do anything that'll send you back to the slammer, man. You're the best mechanic... next to me of course," Charles said and he smiled when William punched him in the arm.

"So you really broke the phone?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide. Xander wasn't normally a violent person. But she couldn't blame him; she'd have done the same thing.

Xander dipped his head in embarrassment. "I was so pissed after the accident. I didn't think I would ever be that mad again. Then this guy called me… and I just lost it."

Willow pulled Xander into as tight a hug as she could give him. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. Just remember you're not alone. Promise not to pull away again."

"I promise, Wills," Xander murmured into her silky red hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Buffy asked, truly curious.

Xander shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. I'll just wait to see what happens. This isn't going to stop me from living my life."

The girls smiled, pleased with his answer. They knew that over the last few years Xander had become stronger even if Xander didn't see it.

Xander was true to his word; he wasn't going to let Bob stop him from living his life. If anything Bob inspired him to go out even more. It was a shock to William when Xander plucked the grocery list out of his head and determinedly said that he would do the shopping… alone.

Now William sat on the couch clicking through the hundred and some channels, not really waiting to see if anything was on. All he wanted to do was run out of the apartment and down the street to the corner store and make sure Xander was all right, that he hadn't rushed himself into it just to make a point. He couldn't do that, though. If William did it would look like he didn't think Xander could do it and it could push back Xander's progress. William couldn't be the one responsible for that.

A soft knock on the door pulled William out of his thoughts. He shook his head; Xander forgot his keys when he had rushed out the door before he had time to change his mind. William decided that they were going to celebrate Xander's accomplishment. To others it would seem like such a small thing but to them it was an amazing step in the right direction. He opened the door a huge smile on his face. "Forget your key, pet?" William's smile slid from his face when he realized it wasn't Xander. "Oh, sorry about that. Erm, can I help you?"

The man, who must have been in his early forties, stood in the hall. He stared at William, confusion written on his face. "I'm sorry, I thought Alexander Harris lived here."

"He does, I'm his boyfriend," William stated. A shocked looked crossed the man's face. "Are you a relative of Xander's? He's only talked about his mother and aunt."

The man became flustered. "No, I haven't seen Alexander in a few years. I was hoping we could talk."

A dark look crossed William's face. "You're Bob. You're the guy that caused the accident."

"I am." Bob looked extremely guilty. "Do you think it would be all right if I waited? I'd really like to talk to him. To try to explain."

"I really don't think Xander would appreciate me inviting you in, mate." William said. He couldn't chance letting this man in and upsetting Xander and taking away the trust.

Bob opened his mouth to try to persuade William to let him in when a hyper man bounded down the hallway, hands filled with bags, and almost knocked Bob over. "Oh hey, sorry, man!" Xander said as he rushed into the apartment. "I did it, Will! I conquered the store!"

"Um… Xan…" William started but Xander cut him off.

"I am so sorry for not believing you about that crazy old lady. You know the one that you said had super powers? You were right! I had a turkey in my hands that had to be at least twenty pounds and the old hag ripped it right out of my grasp!" Xander said put the groceries away.

William turned his complete attention to Xander; as much as he wanted to hear about everything that happened this needed to be dealt with first. "Xander!"

"What?" Xander called back, his head in the freezer as he put away the Chunky Monkey ice cream he had bought for them to celebrate with.

"This gentleman wants to talk to you," William said. "It's Bob Martin."

Xander's head whipped around and he smacked his face into the freezer door. "What?" His hand pressed against his forehead. "How the hell did you find out where I live?" Xander demanded.

"I did a search on you on the internet. I'm sorry to bother you at home. Please, just hear me out," Bob begged. He was afraid Xander would turn him away. "As soon as I say what I need to I'll go. You won't hear from me again."

William shot Xander a look that told him he could do this. It was time for him to face his demons.

"Fine," Xander sighed in defeat. "I'll give you fifteen minutes but then I want you out of my home and life."

"Thank you!" Bob said relieved. It was more than he could have hoped for.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Facing Their Pasts 9/9+Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Nine **

While Bob and Xander sat awkwardly in the living room William went to get the drinks. Even though Xander said only fifteen minutes William didn't really believe that. Xander needed the closure and he would take as much time he needed to get that. When he came back into the living room they were both still quiet. William decided that he needed to get it started. "Mr. Martin, you said you wanted to explain."

Bob coughed. "Yes I did. First of all I really do want to apologize. What I am going to say I am not using as an excuse, there is no excuse for what I've done." He sighed, unable to look at Xander, to see the damage he had caused. "Six months before the accident I had lost my job. I was a lawyer for fifteen years and there had been budget cuts and I was one of the ones to be let go." He started telling his tale. "At first I wasn't relieved but I had another account so if anything happened my family and I would be all right financially until I was able to find another job."

William nodded, not saying anything, but silently he thought that had been extremely responsible. He didn't understand what that had to do with Bob driving drunk. Xander didn't move; he just remained passive.

"When my wife found out that I had lost my job she admitted to having an affair with my boss. It turned out that was the real reason I was fired. They said it would be too awkward that my boss was dating my ex-wife while I still worked there."

"Bloody hell…" William whispered. He couldn't imagine losing everything. Before he had gotten into trouble and gone to prison he didn't feel like he had lost anything. He looked at Xander who was looking back at him. Their feelings shone through for each other. Neither could picture living their lives without the other. They entwined their fingers together.

Bob nodded; he couldn't stop the small smile that crept on his face. He could see how much William and Xander cared for each other. The smile was quickly wiped away when he thought that he could have been responsible for ruining not only Xander's life but William's as well. "My entire life was gone. My ex got full custody of my kids because I didn't have a job. I only had visitation rights every other weekend. It became so hard that I turned to drinking." Bob looked at Xander. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I was just trying to make my own pain go away."

"I'm sorry," Xander said and he meant it. In the last few years all he had thought about was his loss. Not that anyone could blame him, after all. He had that right. But he hadn't ever wondered why the guy had been drinking.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault. And as much as I'd love to blame the ex I can't do that either. It was my decision to try to find something worth living for from a bottle," Bob replied. "I just want you to know that I have been sober since the accident. I served two years in prison. I know I was let off easy. But I will always regret what I did to you and you deserved to know why this happened."

Xander sat there silently as he tried to figure out exactly what to say. William squeezed his hand, letting him know that he wasn't alone and whatever it was that Xander was going to say he would stand behind him one hundred percent. "I can't forgive you… I don't know if I will ever be able to actually forgive you."

"I understand completely." Bob said and stood. "I'm sorry to have intruded on you."

Xander stood and then William. "No… thank you. I may not forgive you but thank you for telling me. And I am sorry about what your ex-wife did to you. I'm glad that you realized what you did was wrong. A lot of people wouldn't have cared."

"I wanted to contact you for so long but I didn't have that right. That's a lie; I was too much of a coward," Bob confessed.

"I don't think I would have listened to a word you had to say," Xander replied honestly. He held out his hand, surprising both Bob and William.

Bob shook his hand. "I wouldn't have blamed you. I believe my fifteen minutes is up. Thank you for listening to me." He bowed his head and walked himself to the door.

When the door closed quietly Xander flopped onto the couch with a huge sigh. "That was… weird."

"Are you all right, luv?" William asked. He knelt in front of Xander ready to do whatever it was that Xander might need.

"I… I am." Xander replied softly. "I thought this would be hard. That he'd be some kind of monster, you know?" William nodded in understanding. "But he was just a normal guy that had his life shit on. I told him the truth- -I don't know if I'll ever forgive him. But…." He stopped talking not sure what it was that he wanted to say.

William smiled softly. "But he gave you what you needed… closure."

Xander sighed. "Yeah he did." He held out his hands for William to help him up. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. You want to lay down for a bit?"

"Sure, luv." William rose and took a hold of Xander's hands and pulled him up. "You'll have to call the girls after to let them know."

"After sounds good," Xander answered. When they got into their room he didn't even bother taking off his shoes he just fell face first onto the bed. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked, his words mumbled into his pillow.

William straddled Xander's thighs and massaged Xander's shoulders. "You did wonderful, Xan," he answered truthfully. "Thank you for listening to what he had to say."

"I only did that for you… at the beginning," Xander confessed, as he turned his head to the left catching only a glimpse of William. A low moan escaped his lips as William's fingers dug into tense muscles, loosening them.

"I know you did," William said. "I also knew that by the end it would make you feel better. Told you that didn't I?"

Xander groaned again. "Yes, I will never question you again."

"If only I could believe that," William commented. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Xander's neck.

"Do you think we could start planning our trip to see your dad?" Xander asked, changing the subject. There was no point arguing that William was wrong, he wasn't.

William stopped massaging surprised by the new subject. "That's not going to happen for a while."

"Why not? Summer's coming so classes will be over for a few months and I'm sure Charlie will give you some time off," Xander countered.

"You know he hates when you call him that." William said. He went back to rubbing Xander's shoulders. "What about you? This wouldn't be just going to the corner store or even the next town over. This is crossing the ocean."

Xander was silent and William began to wonder if he had fallen asleep. It wouldn't have been the first time. "I think it's time. I've wasted enough time being afraid. Besides you'll be there, Will, to keep me grounded."

"That I will, luv," William confirmed, extremely pleased. He knew they would go eventually but he had figured maybe a year from now. "I'll call my dad next week to let him know. It will give him more of a chance to get to know you. I knew when he finally accepts that you are here to stay he will accept you into the family."

"I hope so," Xander said with a smile. He didn't expect Elliot to welcome him with arms wide open but once they both decided to get to get to know each other it would be better, even if it was just for William.


	11. Epilogue

Title: Facing Their Pasts Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: A Sequel to 'Imprisonments'. The past comes back for both boys.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Human verse and OOC  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Epilogue **

William placed carnations on the grave before he squatted. "Hi, Mum. I know it's been a while… over ten years. I should have come to visit you, but I just couldn't. You're probably wondering why after all this time I've finally come home. Me and Dad finally made up. Who could have ever guessed? So here I am. I want you to meet someone." William turned and ushered Xander to come stand beside him.

"Hi, Mrs. Pratt. It's nice to finally meet you." Xander cringed at that. He faced William and he was waved at to carry on. "I wanted to tell you that you raised William right. Even though he was lost for a while he really is a good guy. I'm lucky to have found him. If it hadn't been for Will I never would have had the nerve to leave Sunnydale, let alone the States."

William smiled at Xander, so proud at how far he had come in just a few months. Never would William have guessed that he'd be actually good for someone. "Xander's a good man. I wish you could have met him. He's keeping me on the straight and narrow. So to speak of course," William said earning him a snicker from Xander. He ran his fingers lightly over the headstone. "I miss you Mum. I hoped that the pain would be gone after all this time but it's still there. It will probably never really go away though, will it?" he sighed. "We should go. Dad's waiting for us and I don't want him to give me that annoyed look he gets every time I'm late." William smiled, knowing that his mother knew what look he was talking about. "I promise to come back and visit you before we go back to the States. I love you, Mum."

Xander helped William stand, his arm wrapped around his waist as they made their way out of the cemetery. "Are you okay, Will?"

"Yeah. Thank you for coming with me." William smiled at Xander. "I don't know if I could have done it alone."

"You could have. You're stronger than you think you are, you know," Xander told him. "But I wouldn't have let you."

William stopped and turned to face Xander. "That is one of the things I love about you."

"Maybe tonight you could show me just how much you love me," Xander said with a leer.

"Shush not in front of my Mum!" William swatted at Xander with a laugh.

Xander ducked his head and apologized to Mrs. Pratt then looked up at William. "But you will, right?" Xander asked with a huge grin on his face.

William rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "Yes, Xanpet. Bloody good thing we're staying in my old room. Far enough away from my dad, he won't hear you screaming."

"I…" Xander's mouth open and closed multiple times. "I'm not the only one who screams!"

"You're adorable when you get riled up," William said and swatted Xander on the butt, making him start moving again. He turned around to his mother's grave with a sad smile on his face. "Thanks for bringing Xan into my life, Mum. I know you had something to do with it." William turned away and followed Xander, who was waiting for him at the car.

The End


End file.
